turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Australia
Australia, officially the Commonwealth of Australia, is a country in the Southern Hemisphere comprising the mainland of the world's smallest continent, the major island of Tasmania and a number of other islands in the Southern, Indian, and Pacific Oceans. The mainland of Australia has been inhabited for more than 42,000 years by Indigenous Australians. After sporadic visits by fishermen from the north and by European explorers and merchants starting in the seventeenth century, the eastern half of the mainland was claimed by the British in 1770 and officially settled through penal transportation as the colony of New South Wales on 26 January 1788. As the population grew and new areas were explored, another five largely self-governing Crown Colonies were successively established over the course of the 19th century. On 1 January 1901, the six colonies became a Federation, and the Commonwealth of Australia was formed. Since federation, Australia has maintained a stable liberal democratic political system and remains a Commonwealth Realm. The capital city is Canberra, located in the Australian Capital Territory. The current national population is approximately 20.6 million people, and is concentrated mainly in the large coastal cities of Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane, Perth and Adelaide. Australia in Days of Infamy Australia had been fighting along side the Empire during World War II, when the Japanese entered the Second World War in 1941. Like all the other European powers in the pacific, they were unprepared. Australian Forces were defeated in Malaya, Singapore, the East Indies, and New Guinea.See, generally, Days of Infamy. After the fall of Hawaii, Australia found supply from the United States extremely difficult, and found itself fearing a possible invasion as the Japanese held complete air superiority over the northern half of the continent.Days of Infamy, pg. 456-457 Paperback. Between 1942 and 1943, Australian towns were subjected to bombing raids, many of which were shown in the movies of Occupied Hawaii,Days of Infamy, pg. 445 Paperback. or the Japanese run news papers.End of the Beginning, pg. 165 Paperback. By early-1943 however, the Japanese had lost their total air superiority over the country, while the Americans were now bombing the southern coast of New Guinea from bases from there.End of the Beginning, pg. 177 Paperback. Australia in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Australia was part of Japan's empire. Japan conquered Australia along with much of the Pacific Ocean during the Second World War. Australia in "Joe Steele" After being defeated by the Japanese in the Philippines, US General MacArthur escaped to Australia where he was promptly arrested and tried for cowardness and incompetence. Australia in Les Mortes d'Arthur By the Twenty-second Century Australia along with New Zealand had joined together in a political alliance called the Anzac Federation. Altough they were able to afford to send a team to Mimas, a moon of Saturn, for the sixty-sixth Winter Olympic Games. They weren't wealthy enough to have their athletes train there in the low-g environment prior to the Games. Australia in "News From the Front" During the early stages of World War II, the Philadelphia Inquirer reported on anti-war demonstrators demanding, among other things, that the US withdraw it's troops from Australia. Before Bataan fell, the San Francisco Chronicle reported on General Douglas MacArthur's flight from the Philippines to Australia, landing in Darwin, which had been bombed and evacuated. When New York Times revealed that the UK had broken the German codes, it also revealed the presence of British code breakers in Australia as part the British Intelligence network. After the loss of Midway, it was feared that Japanese submarines could cut the supply lines to Australia. Australia in Noninterference Australia had more than three thousand years of history as an English-speaking continent in the southern hemisphere of Earth, going through the stages of being a British colony, an independent state, an autonomous part of United Earth and finally - while retaining the later role - also a sub-unit of Earth as itself an autonomous Member World of the Federacy. Australia still was in the later status during the dramatic events of the Federacy Standard Year 2686, and likely to remain so for the foreseeable future. Australians - being native speakers of English, which was largely identical with the Federacy official language Basic- had some advantage over non-English speakers from other parts of Earth or other worlds of the Federacy. Australia in Southern Victory Australia 'was controlled by the British Empire and was mostly isolated from the major conflicts of the the 19th century. By the 20th century, Australia was now a dominion and joined the British Empire in declaring war in 1914. However, it became the British Pacific fleet's primary outpost after the United States Navy took the Sandwich Islands in the opening weeks.American Front, pg. 75 Paperback. When the war ended, Britains position in Australia was still strong despite losing Hawaii.Blood and Iron, pg. 109 Paperback. During the 1930s as the world marched to war, it was feared that Australia, along with New Zealand could be used as a submersible base for the British Pacific fleet to attack American convoys between the mainland and the Sandwich Islands.The Victorious Opposition, pg. 67 Paperback. In 1941, Australia once more joined Britain in it's war against Germany. In 1943, war came to the continent when Japan abandoned it's own war against the US and chose to concentrate against the British Empire's holdings in Asia. Fighting a lossing war in Europe, the British were quickly defeated, leaving Australia isolated and alarmed.In at the Death, pg. 297. Australia in ''The Two Georges '''Australia was a kingdom within the British Empire ruled by the king-emperor (or queen-empress) as a constitutional monarch. Australia in The War That Came Early Australia joined the British Empire in declaring war on Germany in 1938, however, the country was barely part of the whole war until Japan lunched it's attack on the European and US powers in the Pacific in January of 1941. After the allies were defeated in the Java Sea, Australia found itself under direct attack after the Japanese conquered the island of Timor, giving the IJN the bases required to bomb the port city of Darwin.Coup d'Etat, pg. 129 Kindle. Australia in Worldwar In mid 1942, Australia was fighting Germany, Italy, and Japan as World War II raged across the globe. When the Race arrived in June 1942, Australia was left isolated from the whole war in general. By 1944, the Australian Military was proving not only to be a nuance to the Race, but one that couldn't be silenced by conventional means. This prompted Fleet Lord Atvar to deploy Atomic Bombs against the continents major industrial cities of Sydney and Melbourne. The tactic worked, and Australia's population was decimated and subdued in the aftermath. Although England had been outraged by this, they were unable to retaliate, and forced to relinquish all claims on Australia at the Peace of Cairo, and it became recognised territory of the Race. Following these attacks, Australia was heavily colonized by the Race, and became something of a Lizard's Paradise on Tosev 3. It had one of the few climates on Earth which the Race found agreeable, and that combined with its low human population (after its major cities were both destroyed) made it the most desirable area of the planet for the Race. Nonetheless, Atvar rejected the idea of establishing the seat of his government there in favor of the much more politically volatile Cairo. Converesely, human Australians felt the Race's rule as far more heavy and oppressive than in most other Race-ruled human countries. In effect, they had been dispossessed of their country, much as they themselves dispossessed the Australian Aborigines a century earlier. Seeing no chance of ever throwing off the Race's yoke, and on the contrary seeing its colonization of Australia greatly intensified following the landing of the Colonization Fleet in the 1960s, many Australians chose to emigrate - especially to Canada, which had a history and culture similar to theirs but avoided occupation by the Race. When it was learned that ginger caused the Race to become sexually active at any time of the year, the Soviet Union fired missiles containing ginger and detonated them above Australia. This caused widespread intoxication among the members of the Race there, including Atvar, as well as a sexual orgy. The Race was unable to identify which Tosevite power ordered this attack and did not attempt to inflict punishment, as they saw the incident as little more than a prank. During the Race-German War of 1965, the Greater German Reich caused extensive damage to Race colonies in Australia with nuclear submarines. However, due to the distance of the continent from Germany, these weren't hit as hard as colonies in the Middle east and North Africa. The Australian flag hung in the Emperor's throne room in Preffilo along with the flags of other Tosevite empires and not-empires conquered by Atvar, the pre-Race empires of Rabotev 2 and Halless 1, and the ancient empires on Home which were absorbed by the Ssumaz dynasty. By 2031, Australia's ecology was the worst effected on Earth by Race colonization. References Category:Australia Category:Allied Forces Members Category:British Empire (OTL) Category:British Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Continents Category:Japanese Empire (Alternate Timeline) Category:Race Colonies Category:Days of Infamy Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Joe Steele Category:Les Mortes d'Arthur Category:News From the Front Category:Noninterference Category:Southern Victory Category:The Two Georges Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar